


the music in my head

by peachsneakers



Series: soulmate september [16]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anxious Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Dukexiety - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Roman is mentioned, Swearing, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26507524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachsneakers/pseuds/peachsneakers
Summary: Virgil doesn't mean to take over his soulmate's time. But maybe, that's for the best...
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Series: soulmate september [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906756
Comments: 19
Kudos: 241





	the music in my head

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: Day 16 - When your soulmate listens to music or is singing, you hear it in your own head as well.

Virgil slumps against the wall of his bedroom, eyeing his headphones longingly. He _wants_ to put on music to calm down, but it's his soulmate's "turn," so to speak, and if he interferes, he's not sure how his soulmate will take it. They've come to an unspoken understanding over the past several years. His roommate gets the morning and early afternoon, he gets evenings and late nights. Sometimes his soulmate's runs late, but considering it's always show tunes when it does, Virgil just assumes that his soulmate is in musical theater or something.

His breathing hitches. His fingertips brush against the coolness of his headphones. Maybe they wouldn't mind this once? He won't even listen to his usual fare of emo music! Just his calming playlist, which his friend Patton put together for him. That would be okay, wouldn't it?

The Disney song currently playing in his head vehemently disagrees. It's _Mulan_ , this time. _Let's get down to business!_ echoes in Virgil's head, and he sighs, pulling the hood of his hoodie over his head and as far over his face as it will go. The hands on the clock seem to mock him, moving agonizingly slowly.

_Maybe they wouldn't mind,_ he thinks unconvincingly. But his soulmate has never been shy about expressing how they feel through song. He still remembers the little _go fuck yourself_ ditty they had made up. While that didn't seem directed at _him_ , it had still been funny.

Finally, he can't take it anymore. His hands tremble as he drags his headphones on, covering his ears. He fumbles for his phone, turning on his calming playlist and slumping further against the wall with a silent sigh of relief. The Disney music jangles to a stop as his playlist starts and he winces. _They're gonna be so mad at me,_ he thinks, swallowing hard against the lump in his throat. 

But there's no retaliatory music, no _fuck you_ songs, no discordant notes. Nothing but blessed silence in his head. He unconsciously bops his head to the beat, fingers drumming against his knee, as relaxation takes over, relaxing his shoulders and letting a yawn escape. He gets up, stumbling to his bed, and falls asleep.

"Last night was so weird!" A boy named Remus exclaims the next morning. Virgil eyes him, taking another enormous swallow of his coffee in hopes that it will wake him up. He doesn't really know Remus, or his twin, Roman, that well. They recently moved to town, and Patton had, of course, immediately snapped them both up in his friendship orbit. Patton is just like that.

"Why?" Patton asks, blowing on his hot chocolate.

"So me and my bro were practicing _Mulan_ ," Remus begins. Virgil's curiosity is instantly piqued. _What?_ He edges closer.

"Sounds fun!" Patton says brightly. "But why was that weird?"

"Oh, that wasn't," Remus says, flapping a hand. "But halfway through, my soulmate started listening to music? They like...never do that early! But that wasn't the weird part."

"What was?" Patton encourages. Virgil edges even closer, his heart fluttering in his throat. _Don't be ridiculous,_ he tells himself. _It's a coincidence. There must have been tons of people listening to_ Mulan _last night. It doesn't make him your soulmate._

His heart doesn't want to listen.

"Like normally they listen to emo shit," Remus explains, dipping his pastry into his coffee and contemplatively chewing off the end. "But this was all relaxing and calming shit. Like meditation-y stuff."

"It was?" Virgil squeaks, unintentionally joining the conversation. Remus nods, easily accepting him.

"Yup," he says, popping the 'p.' "Weird, huh?"

"Did it um-" Virgil clears his throat, taking out his phone. "Did it sound like this?" He hits play on his playlist. Remus's mouth falls open as the first strains fill the air.

" _Dude_ ," Remus breathes. "You-"

"Oh my gosh," Patton squeals, looking between the two of them. "Oh my gosh, you're soulmates."

"Sorry about last night," Virgil mumbles. "I didn't mean to, I just- I was anxious."

"Damn, Virge, no need to apologize," Remus says, flapping the hand holding his breakfast pastry. His eyes are as wide as saucers. "Fuck that, even. This is _great_. Oh my god, Roman will be unbearable. He has no idea who his soulmate is."

"Sucks for him," Virgil says, daring. Remus laughs.

"Agreed," he says. "You uh, you doing anything today?" Virgil thinks for a moment, then shakes his head.

"Not anymore," he says.

"Then Patton, you won't mind if I steal your best friend, would you?" Remus asks. Patton giggles, taking a sip of his hot chocolate.

"Don't mind me," Patton says. "You two should get to know each other!"

"Ooh, and I can finally show you the music I _like_ ," Remus says, stuffing the rest of his pastry in his mouth and talking through the crumbs. "Roman's always on me about it, like I'd freak out my soulmate, but you wouldn't be freaked out, would you?"

"No," Virgil admits, as Remus wipes his hand on his jeans and offers it to him. He takes it hesitantly, his heart pounding. "I uh, I like a bunch of different music. I just listen to emo stuff the most." Remus grins.

"Perfect," he says. "We're gonna have so much fun together, just wait and see-"


End file.
